


Apologies

by Shaloved30



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not really sure where this came from other than I was in a state about episode 1x06 and Celia's opening up to Kate after the meeting gone wrong.. and all that followed afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

The sounding bell was unexpected and to certainly see Celia Dawson through the glass pane of her door was a shock. Kate paused only briefly, wondering exactly how she found her house before glancing behind her as she opened up and let her inside. It felt strange sitting here in her living room with the one person who once again set the state of her happiness in shambles. If Kate was being honest she still heard the awful things Celia had boasted about her during that awful night at Caroline’s in her mind as soon as she started speaking.

Kate wasn’t malicious; it wasn’t in her nature to be really and as soon as Celia confessed her husband’s indiscretions her heart went out to her. She was touched she trusted her with such a personal story, it helped Kate to understand just what Caroline meant when they’d talked in her back garden on the cusp of John’s return.  Celia’s further admissions of guilt made Kate’s heart ache; she hoped she really did understand that it didn’t work that way at all. Her gaze on Celia softened and so did the protective shield Kate kept around her heart. The apology felt genuine, so she chose right then and there to accept it.

_“Don’t leave her.”_

Kate fought hard then to keep eye contact with Celia, the pain in her chest was abrupt but she didn’t want the older lady to see it cross her face. She didn’t really know what to say, shocked Caroline shared the news of her impending resignation.  She loved her job; if she was being honest she loved Caroline even more, but was this enough to ease her hurt?

“Tell me about your wedding plans; would you like a spot of tea?” This was safe territory Kate concluded and rose a little too quickly, heading for her kitchen.

Celia barely noticed as she went full on into a spiel about the hopes that the school chapel really would work and her song selection to arrive to. Kate willed her hands to stop shaking as she grabbed the tray fixed with a pot and their cups.  Setting the tray down and reclaiming her seat while bringing her attention to Celia’s asking, the agreement to play for them was a given, she honestly couldn’t say no. She was prepared for that.

Riding back to Caroline’s with her mother leading the helm however, she was not. Celia rang the bell and stepped to the side, causing Kate some pause but she dared not to ask. Her attentions were now too transfixed by the sight of her Caroline at the door. “Kate” she mused as the door opened; their eyes locked on one another, both faces broke into a smile at the sight. Stepping tentatively inside, Kate’s steps were unsure until Caroline glanced back and grasped her hand.  All was quiet downstairs and sitting on the couch together now, it was like she’d never left that Wednesday night, never drafted that letter to make that request.  It felt good to be so close. The sound of Caroline’s laughter and the welcoming of Kate’s hand against her face to dry her tears was enough, it made Kate's heart race. This truly was love; Kate couldn’t deny it herself anymore, no matter how hard she tried.

She hoped this was what forgiveness felt like.


End file.
